Mavis and the Lorry
'''Mavis and the Lorry '''is the second episode of the first season of the Railway Series. Plot Mavis is in charge of the stone trucks at the quarry. When Toby is busy elsewhere, or if the load is too heavy, Mavis is allowed to bring a loaded train to Ffarquhar. Mavis enjoys these trips because she can strech her wheels and can talk to someone besides trucks. For most of the line, there is a road alongside. Mavis is always careful especially where the policeman who got Thomas in trouble is. A road crosses the line there and even with warning signs, there are lorries and cars that go much too fast around the corner. They make Mavis very nervous because her driver keeps thinking there will be an accident one day. One day, Mavis was late because the trucks were in the wrong places and she had to sort them out. Down the line, Mavis felt the trucks surge against her. The train neared the crossing, and Mavis saw a lorry coming towards them. She thought the lorry driver would stop for her, but she couldn't know that the driver was new to Sodor and the least thing he was expecting to see was a train. The lorry came much too fast around the corner and the driver realized that the turn was sharper than he had thought. He swerved just when Mavis was halfway across the crossing! The lorry braked hard and the driver turned the steering wheel, but he was too late. His front bumper just caught Mavis' cowcatcher and skidded into a ditch as Mavis watched in horror. Mavis is worried she pushed the lorry over, but her driver reassures her that noone is blaming her. The driver checked to see if the lorry driver is alright. The lorry driver struggled to get out of the lorry. He was very surprised to see a train. Mavis' front cowcatcher was bent, but she wasn't badly damaged. The owner of the Ffarquhar Quarry Company sent Mavis to be mended and wanted Toby to help at the quarry. Toby is reluctant to leave his trucks behind, but The Fat Controller told Percy that the trucks will be more work for him. Then the Fat Controller reminds both engines that Toby is the only engine with sideplates and cowcatchers so he's the only one to go up to the quarry especially after Thomas' incident with a policeman. With that, Toby and Percy had to be content. Characters *Toby *Mavis *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas *Percy *Lorry 1 *Lorry 2 *Lorry 3 *The Owner *The Policeman *Emily Locations *Tidmouth Hault *Ffarquhar *Anopha Quarry *Sodor Flour Mill *Tidmouth Sheds *The Quarry Tramroad Trivia Gallery MavisandtheLorry1.PNG MavisandtheLorry2.PNG MavisandtheLorry3.png MavisandtheLorry4.png MavisandtheLorry5.png MavisandtheLorry6.png MavisandtheLorry7.png MavisandtheLorry8.png MavisandtheLorry9.png MavisandtheLorry10.png MavisandtheLorry11.png MavisandtheLorry12.png MavisandtheLorry13.png MavisandtheLorry14.png MavisandtheLorry15.png MavisandtheLorry16.png MavisandtheLorry17.png MavisandtheLorry18.png MavisandtheLorry19.png MavisandtheLorry20.png MavisandtheLorry21.png Video Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:Season 1 Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Nintendo DS Game Category:Vhs And DVD Category:Gba Game Category:2013 Vhs Category:2002 DVD Category:Magazine Story Category:2004 Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2008 Vhs Category:2001 Vhs Category:2006 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Category:2012 DVD Category:2007 Vhs Category:2009 Vhs Category:2010 Vhs Category:2011 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2014 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Volume 2 Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Up Category:2015 Vhs Category:2015 Book Category:2014 Vhs Along Thomas Goes Fishing Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2016 Vhs Category:2010 DVD Category:2014 Vhs Along With Toad's Adventure Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:2000 Vhs Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:Halloween Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:Birthday Vhs Category:June 2015 Vhs Category:September 2015 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book